Song Of The Broken
by Moon Pixie
Summary: It is after the final battle and Hermione is sick of being used so she leaves Hogwarts and moves to Lima, Ohio. With her bad ass attitude and stunning beauty she attracts the attention of blond cheerio Quinn Fabray. Will the two girls be able to make it through? And what happens when the trio shows up wanting her back? Will Hermione ever tell Glee about her past? SLASH! R&R Please


HARRY, RON, GINNY, RACHEL, FINN BASHING! IF YOU LIKE THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT READ. ALSO SANTANA AND BRITTANY ARE TOGETHER ALREADY BECAUSE I WANTED "I KISSED A GIRL" TO HAPPEN THE YEAR BEFORE SO ALL THAT DRAMA WITH ARTIE AND EVERYTHING HAS ALREADY HAPPENED. ALSO I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR HARRY POTTER SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!

Hermione was sick of it, sick of them and sick of her life. She was done with being their little homework slave, a walking encyclopaedia, good for nothing but information and strategies. She wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts for her final year, she didn't need to anyway, they expected her to work for the ministry and marry Ron, ha fuck them! They wouldn't miss her anyway she wasn't any use to them anymore now the war was over and Voldermort was dead. The only reason they still hung around with her and tolerated her was because it was expected not because they wanted to.

Hermione had decided ages ago to go to William McKinley High School in Ohio, she had heard that their Glee club was amazing and could help her achieve her dreams, she wanted to sing as her career, it was her secret passion one that had no place at Hogwarts with all its middle age ideas. Hermione had really changed after the war she was more negative and shielded. She knew how to fight and had never lost. Her body was strong, muscled and toned from all her hours spent in the gym and she was incredibly flexible and could perform amazing stunts thanks to her summers spent at gymnastics camp.

After the war her wardrobe had changed dramatically, she now dressed in the darkest colours possible, black, purples, greens and reds made up her wardrobe, it was comforting being surrounded by the darkness. Hermione didn't have to worry about her parents' arguments on changing schools, her attitude and her new wardrobe; they had been killed by a squad of elite ministry members. When she had confronted them they had claimed it was an accident and her supposed best friend Harry freaking Potter backed them up.

She missed them, well more the idea of them. They had never been good parents to her, only pretending in public. When they were in the privacy of their own home she was no more than a slave to cook and clean for them. She was sick of being used by everyone who met her. Her parents used her for public appearances and menial tasks, her friends used her for her brains and plans and the ministry was trying to use her because she was famous and the brightest witch of her age.

Well fuck the wizarding world they could rot in hell for all she cared, they were lower than scum to her now, they whole lot of them. Hermione had decided that with her new personality and physique should come a new look so she had gone all out with her appearance. She had charmed her hair so it fell in waves to her hips and had it permanently coloured to a midnight black. It had thin streaks of red, gold, green and silver running through it. Her eyes were charmed to a deep purple with flecks of silver and gold, her lips were fuller and coral pink. Her breasts had developed over the summer and were now a DD.

After all of her hard work and a new wardrobe to match she looked hot unfortunately for the boys at McKinley she had discovered after the war she was gay yet another reason for the dumb trio: Harry, Ron and Ginny to hate her because she had turned down ittie bitie Ronnikins, the arrogant prick had actually demanded she turn straight and fall in love with him so they could get married and live happily ever after. Hermione hoped that the people in Lima were more tolerant of lesbians that the wizarding world was.

Hermione spent the remaining few weeks of her summer before school learning how to do karate and Tai kwon do as well as reading every book for that year's syllabus. She may have changed but she was still a brainiac bookworm after all and she had to catch up with the other students, she hadn't been to Muggle School since she was 11.

When the time finally came for her to go to school Hermione realised that she had to find the perfect outfit for the first day that said: I'm hot, I know it but you mess with me and I will kill you. She finally decided on a black and purple and silver, sleeveless corset dress that hugged her chest and stomach then flared out at the hips and stopped at the knee. Paired with a pair of black just below the knee high boots, black fishnet stockings that disappeared into the boots and a pair of black and emerald green fingerless gloves. Her hair was loose and spilled over her shoulders like a wave, kept back from her face with a deep purple headband.

She wore sex bracelets on her left wrist and silver bangles on her right. Around her neck hung a necklace with two crossed daggers a ruby representing a drop of blood hung down from between them. Her eyes were outlined in an Egyptian fashion and her lips were a scandalous red. Two skulls hung from her ears and like the necklace it contained rubies in the eyes.

She checked herself out in the mirror and smiled, she liked looking dangerous it gave her a sense of power. She grabbed her small black shoulder bag and stuffed her books in, storing her keys in her pocket. She decided to keep her wand in her right boot so she could reach down and grab it if she had to.

Looking in the mirror one last time she left her new house, she had bought it with the money left to her by her parents. Unknown to her ex friends her family were actually billionaires with well over 24 billion so she could be certain about never having to work again, not that she wasn't going to.

Her house was completely decked out. It was 3 story masterpiece. With 4 bedrooms, a sauna, a kitchen, 3 bathrooms, a lounge room, dining room, office, game room and an inside pool. She also had an outside pool, a gym building and a horse paddock. She had brought her black mare Shadow and her white mare Hope with her from her old house before she sold it.

Hermione jumped onto her Slytherin coloured icon sheene motorcycle, setting her bag on the seat behind her and barrelled out of the driveway. She turned on loud music and sped up, singing along under her breath to Avril Lavigne S8ter Boi. She drove through the small town streets of Lima and memorised some of the more interesting shops locations. Everyone stopped to stare at her in astonishment as she drove past, it was obviously well known that a icon sheene was worth over $ 150 000. She scowled at them irritated with their unabashedly gaping and they averted their eyes, obviously scared of her.

Hermione zoomed into the school and parked her bike right near the front of the building, cutting the engine and pushing herself off the seat, dragging herself gracefully off the edge and snatching her bag on the way into the school. All of the students stopped to stare and she could see some of the boys licking their lips and eyeing her chest. She snorted and strutted up the stairs ignoring the stares that she knew were watching her.

Hermione entered the school, slamming back the doors and creating a loud bang that echoed down the corridors, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared openly at her. She made her way to the office and on her way her attention was drawn to a brightly coloured flyer, obviously meant to attract people's notice. 'GLEE AUDITIONS SIGN UP NOW!' it said. There were no names on the sheet and Hermione shrugged, adding her name to the top. There was obviously already someone in the club because at the bottom it listed the people continuing from last year.

She did a quick scan and nearly laughed at the names but figured that these were American names and hers would probably stick out more. Artie Abrams, Blain Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen Chang, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Noah Puckerman. Hermione smiled and moved away to go to the office, parting the watching students like the red sea. She needed her schedule and then at lunch was the Glee auditions.


End file.
